Side view mirrors increase the drag coefficient of a vehicle. Consequently, fuel consumption is increased.
Many factors may improve driving safety including an increased Sever of awareness of potential hazards while driving, in certain environmental conditions, it is desirable to enhance or augment visual information provided to the driver to highlight the existence of potential hazards and direct the focus of the driver in order to maintain safe driving.